There with you
by existence92
Summary: Sango's thoughts on a certain perverted houshi. Oneshot, SangoMiroku. Dedicated to Tricia and Fluffchan.


**A/N**: Dedicated to Tricia and Fluff-chan.

Summary: Sango's thoughts on a perverted houshi. One-shot. Fluff!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Miroku, Sango or any of the other Inuyasha characters. TT

"Perveted Houshi!" ran off Sango into another fit as yet another red handprint was added to the Miroku's already mile-long collection.

"He's such a pervert! And he flirts with so many other girls too!" thought Sango angrily, killing the grass under her feet, as she finally settled near the well, where birds and other small animals of other sorts left to escape her wraft. "And yet," as her brown chocolate eyes softened, "why does my heart feel so different towards him?" as she clasped her hand towards her heart.

"When I look into his eyes," his happy, sad, serious, stoic, neutral and… pervertic expressions,

"When I hear his voice," the many variations in the tones of his voice,

"When I am near him," the many times he walked past her, fought beside her, groped her butt,

"My heart goes "Bibbity-bump, Bibbity-bump,". Why am I such a silly fool?" sighed Sango.

Was it the many times they flew on Kirara together in the whistling air? Or was it the time that he used his staff to steady her when they were flying on Kirara, as they were falling asleep, as they went home in the setting sunset in vivid orange, red and yellows?

Was it the one time she had fallen asleep on him, as he closely clutched her towards him, as a sign of... possession?

Or maybe it was the time after the battle with Naraku, where he proposed to her? Even though he still groped his butt after that, thought Sango with an ironic smile.

Or was it the many times he groped her butt? When he was the first man to ever try so?

Or was it the many times they had defended each other during the many battles against Naraku, like a team? The many times where he had protected her…

Or maybe, he was the first man who had ever tried to kiss her, during the fight with the fake water god, because he thought she had drowned, or rather, he was trying to take advantage of her.

"Oh Father", trembled Sango internally, "I'm so confused. I wish you could advice me like you always would, whenever I had a problem. I wonder what you have thought of Miroku. I wonder what Kohaku would havebeen like with him. I wonder what.. mother would have thought of him."

"No," decided Sango, "I cannot cry. I have to be strong, for the sakes of all the demon slayers. I am the last survivor of all of them. I have to be a great pride to them. "

"Also, for crying out loud, I am a demon slayer! I have slained hundreds of demons ever since I was fourteen, why am I hesistating over such a silly matter over a perverted houshi?" Images of him groping different woman flashed into her mind. Sango flinched silently at the hurt that struck deep into her heart.

"Should I wait for him, or should I marry Takenounchi-san, or should Iend up a lonely spinster with only Kirara for company? Does hetreat me as somebody important to him? He'd probably just treats me as a companion, a comrade and a friend, perhaps possibly only justsomebody's butt to grope."

She shut her eyes, "I shouldn't-" when her thoughts were interuppted by the calling of her name, by whom else but the devil.

"Sango!" as she watched his expression change towards elation. "Sango! Where were you? All of us were worried about you." expressed Miroku, as he gripped her shoulder blades tightly. Then he got worried as his voice got gentler, "Were you crying?"

"No," as she turned away to wipe away her tears but failed to disguise her red nose and red eyes, "I wasn't." Miroku wore a serious expression of guilt in his deep, violet eyes, "I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't know I had hurt you that badly."

"No, it's not you, I was thinking of Kohaku, and all my family." fibbed Sango.

The serious expression stayed on, as Miroku grabbed Sango tightly towards his body. The wide shocked look caused him to blush, as he blabbered on, "I understand what you're feeling right now, how much it hurts to have somebody so dear hurting you all the while, and yet you can't stop them because it's their choice. " Sango thought confusedly, _his eyes_, as he went on with his eyes focused only on _her_, and her alone, "But you can tell me anything you want," _his voice_, "for you to tell me all your problems, even if they are the womanly kinds," _his scent_, and for the first time his voice broke into her conscious, as he cleared his throat clearing his throat of the manful emotions which were withholding his tongue right now, "_I want to be there with you._" as his face drew closer and closer.

As they drew apart, Sango thought of his deep violet eyes, his rich tenor, the scent of musk mingled with something so indescribably _him_, and his taste of lemon and mint, and the hard and yet soft at the same time, feel of him.

_She wanted to stay with him. _

"Let's go!" A cheer in her voice which could only be identified of someone in love, as she linked the taller figure's right arm, as Miroku stood up and went hand-in-hand with her,_ together_.

A/N: Please review! They mean a lot to us Authors!


End file.
